The present invention relates to a reflector for photographic sources of light such as flashlight lamps and incandescent or glow lamps, whereby an umbrella-like frame that includes struts can be placed on a mounting for a light source.
Once heretofore known reflector includes a flexible covering that forms a reflector sheathing and a diffuser screen that covers the light discharge opening of the latter, with the diffuser screen being separate from the continuous reflector sheathing, and with both the diffuser screen and the reflector sheathing being provided with closure elements for detachable interconnection of the diffuser screen and the reflector sheathing to one another. Reflectors of this type are easy to transport because the frame, with its struts, can be taken off and the flexible covering can be removed and collapsed. The reflector can therefore have a very large light discharge opening or diffuser screen with dimensions of 80.times.80 cm and more without its size being a burden for storage and transport purposes.
With the heretofore known reflector of the aforementioned type, the front edge of the reflector sheathing is provided with a stick-type or Velcro-type fastening band as a closure member. This closure member extends all the way around and can be detachably connected to a stick-type or Velcro-type fastening band that is disposed as a closure member along the adjacent outer edge of the diffuser screen. In this way the reflector sheathing can be easily detached from the diffuser screen and can also be installed on the frame. However, to secure the reflector sheathing to the frame it is necessary to have the diffuser screen with its closure member, because the closure member of the reflector sheathing must be connected to the closure member of the diffuser screen. Consequently, it is not possible to use the reflector without the diffuser screen.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reflector that can also be utilized without a diffuser screen.